


Knowing You

by surveycorpsftw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this other than I needed to write it, M/M, Multi, other pairings may pop up - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsftw/pseuds/surveycorpsftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ok so that's a working title, sorry) </p>
<p>After a long, scary (for Eren) separation, Eren and Levi slowly get to know each other better, and some feelings may or may not arise.</p>
<p>(eh, I'm shit at summaries, orz. I don't even know what I'm doing here but yeah. I was convinced to post my stuff, so...here we are.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AU- after the 104th squad chooses the scouting legion, before the 57th expedition. Actually...I’m steadfastly ignoring the 57th expedition. I don’t want them to die. Not yet- I need them in my fic, OTL. Dunno for what yet, but I do need them. 

This was supposed to be a short, drabbly one-shot inspired by the picture at this site: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/396809417139966705/ , but, well...I guess I can’t do drabbles. Or one-shots. I have a shitton of scenes that I write out, intending to keep em at less than 1k, or perhaps at best less than 5k, but I end up with waaay too many more ideas and things I want to happen and and and...yeah, you get the idea. Then, of course, I get derailed by other awesome fics and I stop working on mine, then get *another* idea, and the whole process repeats itself again. And again. And again. 

Ah, well, over and out. Enjoy. Or, you know, don’t. 

 

 

 

 

“Levi, you've been summoned to Sina.”

Levi paused in filling out his paperwork, looking up at Erwin as he took a seat in front of Levi’s desk. “What the fuck are you talking about now?”

Erwin sighed. “I received orders for you to present yourself in Sina to Commander Dawk. You will be needed in a mission of indeterminate time. You’ll leave tomorrow morning at first light. I suggest you pack tonight.”

Levi placed his pen down and shuffled the papers in his desk, thinking. “Who will be in charge of the shitty brat while I’m gone? Was that specified, or am I free to choose?”

“Nothing was said about that, so you are free to choose who you give guardianship over Eren while you’re gone.” Erwin looked pointedly at Levi. “Don’t worry too much. We’ll take care of Eren properly- no harm will come to him while you’re gone.”

Levi scoffed. “What makes you think I’m worried about that? Hell, feed him to the titans if they come too close for all I care.” He shot a glare at Erwin.

Erwin chuckled. “Of course, of course. I won’t let him go soft, either. Perhaps, since I’m usually so busy, I’ll just give him your training routine, back when you were a non-ranking soldier. That’ll keep him busy throughout the day, won’t it?” he smiled pleasantly.

Levi’s glare turned murderous, “Ah? And who said that I’m leaving you in charge of the shitty brat? Like you said, you’re very busy. I’m going to give the brat to someone from my squad, so stop planning the brat’s training schedule, it’s none of your concern.”

“Oh, and it has nothing to do with the fact that your training regimen will still leave most grown men a quivering pile of flesh and bones before they've finished half of it?”

“Of course not. Now leave and stop bothering me. Apparently I have to finish this paperwork by this afternoon so I can pack for tomorrow.”

Erwin chuckled as he got up and turned to leave.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Eren was eating dinner with the rest of the 104th, talking with Armin and Connie about an incident Sasha had gotten herself into, while said girl defended herself in between stealing food from everyone's plates and everyone else veered from defending their plates and laughing at Sasha, when Erd came up to him. 

“Eren,” 

Eren turned, “Yes, sir?” the rest of the table silenced quickly.

“Levi-Heichou would like to speak to you after dinner. Report to his office once you’re done eating.”

“Yessir.”

Erd nodded and, after a glance around the table, gave a single parting nod to all of them before leaving. 

“Ooh, Jaeger, what did you do this time, eh?” Jean was the first to break the silence. 

“Shut up, horse-face! Who said I did anything wrong?”

“Well, normally, being called to an officers, er, office” a few giggles came at this, quickly muffled when he turned to glare at the culprits, “it means that you’re in trouble, moron.”

“Eren,” Mikasa spoke up, holding her steak knife worryingly tightly, eyes narrowed down to slits, “if you need any help or if that shorty hurts you, just tell me. I’ll take care of him.” Armin was trying to pry the knife out of Mikasa’s grasp, sending panicked looks Eren’s way.

“Er, Mikasa, no, don’t worry...I’m sure it’s just about my training schedule or cleaning chores or something...leave the knife, ok? In fact, I’m pretty much done, I’ll just go see what he needs now, alright? See you guys later.”

Eren quickly made his way out before Mikasa decided to follow him to eavesdrop. Once outside the dining hall, he turned and began walking in Levi-Heichou’s office direction. He wondered what the meeting was really about, and racked his brain for anything he might not have done correctly, be it training or cleaning. Coming up with nothing, he shrugged and made one last turn. Arriving at the correct door, he knocked. 

“If you’re Jaeger, come in. If you’re not, fuck off. Go bother Erwin. I’m busy.”

Eren stifled a smile. He wondered if anyone else had come before him, and if they had really gone to bother Commander Smith. Managing to calm his face, he opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Levi looked up as he heard the door being opened. Eren came in, closing the door behind him. Once he was standing before his desk, Levi put down his pen and looked straight at him. 

“I’ll be leaving for a mission tomorrow. Don’t know when I’ll be back. In the meantime, Erd will be in charge of you. I've already informed him, so he will be the one waking you tomorrow and locking you in at night until I come back. You are to follow his every order as if it were me issuing them, is that clear?”

“Yes, Heichou.” Levi narrowed his eyes at the brat. He looked...odd. “You better not be planning anything, you shitty brat. You’ll still be continuing your training and your chores. No slacking off just because I am not here.”

“Yes, Heichou. Just,” Eren looked away for a moment, then seemed to decide to just forge on. “What kind of mission, Heichou? Why isn't your squad going with you? Is Commander Smith going with you? Or is it just me and Erd that will stay here? Will you be-” Levi cut him off.

“Brat, shut up. You don’t need to know that. I am not taking my squad- of which, you stupid fuck, you are a part of, idiot- nor am I taking Erwin. You will continue to be watched. Now, you know all that you need to know, so, unless you have something of vital importance to tell me, get the fuck out and go back to your shitty friends.”

The boy gulped. “Yes Heichou.” He gave a quick salute and turned to go. Just before closing the door, he turned back, “Good luck, Heichou!” before quickly closing it and his footsteps were heard running down the hallway. 

Levi snorted. Shitty brat.  
______________________________________________________________________________

7 Days

Eren looked up as Erd came to let him out for the day. It’d been seven days already since Levi-Heichou had left on that mission, and they’d not received any word from him. Eren was getting antsy. Was Levi-Heichou alright? Someone would say something if he’d died, right? And why hadn't he taken anyone from his squad? Eren had been getting up earlier and earlier every day that passed, even as he took longer and longer to fall asleep. He didn't know what to do with the time he was forced to be locked in here if he wasn’t asleep. He had no books, and no desire to read, either. He’d tried doing some exercises, but then he ended up really sweaty and he didn't have the option of going to shower before bed. So he cleaned. His dungeon cell was so clean it was positively sparkling- if rough-hewn rock could sparkle, that is. 

“Up early again, huh, Eren?”

“Yes. Woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

11 Days

Eren looked up as he heard footsteps come to a stop beside him. 

“Cleaning again, Jaeger? What the fuck, man? You have free time and you’re fucking *cleaning*?! C’mon man, Armin and Mikasa are missing you.”

Eren looked back down to the brush he was using to scrub the showers. “Fuck off Jean. Tell them I got punishment duty for mouthing off to my superiors.”

“What, again, Jaeger? Seriously, man. I’m gonna tape that mouth of yours together to keep you from doing that again. What is this, the fourth day in a row?”

“Fuck off, Jean.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Jean stopped just before leaving the room, “you gotta relax, dude. I’m sure Levi-Heichou is fine. He’ll be back. Stop sassing the officers.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

14 Days

Erwin looked up at a knock at his door. “Come in,”

He told himself he wasn’t surprised- not really- to see Eren Jaeger coming into his office. The kid had held out longer than he thought- at the same time, he had half-expected the kid to go looking for Levi himself. The castle had remained in a surprisingly clean state, even without Levi here to force everyone into cleaning. And Erwin knew it was all the work of the youth now saluting in front of his desk. “At rest. How may I help you, Eren?”

“Sir. Commander, I was wondering, do you have any news from Levi-Heichou’s mission? Of his well-being?”

“No, I do not.”

“Sir, do you know where Levi-Heichou is?”

“No, I do not.”

Erwin watched as Eren clenched his fists and jaw, obviously keeping himself from screaming at him in anger. “Commander. Do you know anything about Levi-Heichou’s mission?”

“No.”

Eren took a deep breath. “Understood, sir. Sorry for bothering you.” After a quick salute, he took a sharp 180 turn and began walking to the door. 

“Eren,” Erwin called just as Eren reached his hand onto the doorknob. Eren paused. “You must continue to spend nights at the dungeon, but I’ll inform Erd to not lock you in any more. It’s been proven that you will not shift at night in your dreams and attack everyone.”

“...thank you, Commander.” The door opened and closed without Eren ever looking back.   
______________________________________________________________________________

17 Days

Erwin wondered if he’d done the right thing in letting Eren have the run of the castle at night. Ever since he’d allowed Eren to sleep without being locked in, every time he woke up- way before everyone else, most times even before the sun- he would find the youth cleaning someplace. 

The first day it was the stables. He had noticed a light from his window, and had gone to investigate, worried that perhaps someone had left a lamp out and it had caught the hay on fire. When he got there, he saw that it was Eren, who was mucking out the stalls, guided only by a single lamp. He’d since seen him cleaning the stairs, the bathrooms, the hallway outside his rooms. 

Erwin wondered if Levi knew how much Eren would be...upset, by his absence. 

Then again, Erwin was sure that Levi felt more for the boy than he cared to admit. Erwin considered Levi a friend, regardless of how it came to be. 

With a sigh, Erwin turned from his window, where he’d been watching Eren sweep the courtyard, and moved back to his desk, and the paperwork awaiting him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

19 Days

Eren once again woke from a nightmare, gasping and sweating through his sleeping clothes and his sheets. Dragging his hand down his face, he took a moment to appreciate the fact that he slept in the dungeon, so that he wouldn’t wake anybody with his trashing and turning. He wasn’t sure if he screamed as well. 

Mindlessly, he got up and gathered his sheets and his uniform. His feet took him to the showers without any input necessary from him, so used were they to the route first thing in the day. 

Eren was beyond worried. It’d been 19 days. 19 days. And no one had any news from- or of, at the very least- Levi-Heichou. He wondered if it was a mission with the MPs, and if they’d send word if they had let him die. Or if they had killed him. No, the MPs couldn't take on Levi-Heichou. He was too strong. Maybe they wanted him to go outside the walls by himself? Why, though? What if everyone going on the mission had died, and so no one was left to bring back news? 

Eren was positive by now that Levi-Heichou was dead, by some method or another. He was just waiting for the news to reach them. In the meantime, he cleaned. First his night clothes and his sweat-soaked sheets, then the castle. He wouldn’t let Levi-Heichou’s memory be disrespected- all that he’d taught him- by allowing the castle to become filthy in his absence. 

And so Eren cleaned.  
______________________________________________________________________________

24 Days

Four weeks after leaving on that ill-begotten ‘mission’- which consisted of nothing other than multiple trips between Sina and the various military posts, as the disgusting pigs at the capitol wanted to ascertain that things were running as they ‘should,’ with Levi as a ‘representative’ and, most often, a not-too-subtle threat that if things were not done as they wished they would set Levi free on them- Levi returns to the base in the late afternoon. He just goes straight to Erwin’s office to pass on his report and then heads to his rooms for a shower and then bed. He figures he’ll give Eren one more afternoon free of the stress of being under his supervision, one more afternoon of freedom to hang out with his friends and goof off, before he takes him back to task for the lost weeks.

The next morning, Levi gets up at his usual time of an hour before dawn and after he’s showered and dressed, heads down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Once he has that in his grasp, he leisurely walks back to his office/room, figuring there’s still a good hour left before he goes down to wake Eren up. As he climbs the stairs, he hears the gentle swish of a broom on stone floor- someone was sweeping the hallway leading to his rooms. He idly wonders who it is, who’d want- or who lost a bet- to get up so early just to clean, and vaguely recognizes that the place looks cleaner than it’d usually be without him around. Not up to his standard, but pretty close. 

Levi turns the corner, carefully sipping his tea, and walks down the hallway. Three steps in, several things happen in quick succession- he hears a sharp intake of breath, the broom clattering on the floor, and running footsteps heading in his direction. He’s barely moved his cup away from his face and looked up before someone throws themselves at him and latch on with surprising strength, arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips, holding on tightly. He feels his cup tip, hears the splattering of his favourite tea on the floor. Whoever’s hanging off of him is shaking- he can feel it in their arms and legs and their body, pressed so tightly to his he wonders if he could even fit a sheet of paper in between them-and has pressed his or her face into his neck, taking deep shuddering breaths.

Slowly, Levi brings his free right arm up and places it on the lower back of his new attachment. It’s obvious that whoever is intent on hugging the life out of him is in severe emotional distress.

Levi rights the cup and, pressing harder on the back presented to him, which in turn causes his hugger to squeeze his arms and legs tighter, he continues walking to his office. His cargo is surprisingly light, and he wonders if it is Petra or that trainee girl, Krista Lenz, that he is carrying. As soon as the thought forms, he dismisses it. Small or not, he does not feel the softness of breasts pressing against him that he knows he’d feel if it was a female hanging on to him like this. His mind then runs over the smaller- and most emotionally likely to do something like this- men in the castle. Perhaps Eren’s friend, Arlert? Although he was a few centimeters taller than Levi, he had less muscle mass, so would be lighter. He also was very emotional when something happened to his loved ones. Springer, perhaps? He was shorter than Levi. His mind didn't even consider that it might be Eren. The brat hated to wake up early, and he hated cleaning, and he most likely hated him too- Levi determinedly ignored the slight pang of pain he felt in his chest at that thought-so it was highly unlikely that the shitty brat was up and early *cleaning* of all things. For that matter, had whoever had thrown themselves at him even *seen* who they’d launched themselves at? The only ones who had offices/rooms in this hallway were Erwin, Hange and himself. Were they expecting either of the other two? 

Having reached his door, Levi maneuvered his left hand so that he could grasp the handle with his pinky and ring fingers and open it. Absently, he felt the hot dampness of tears on his neck as he crossed the threshold and kicked the door closed. He hesitated- should he head to his desk or the couch? A muffled sob made his decision for him, and he turned 90 degrees and walked to the couch. He set the now almost empty cup of tea on his desk as he passed by, and then placed his now free left hand slightly over his right, lightly rubbing the back of his sobbing charge. Upon reaching the couch, he carefully sat towards the middle, and then scooted further back to lean on it when the legs previously tightly wrapped around his hips unwound and bent to rest kneeling to either side of him. The arms, however, remained tight around him- if anything, they squeezed harder. 

Levi sighed, wondering whether he should break the illusion that he was either Erwin or Hange by speaking and asking what was wrong, or whether he should let his lap warmer figure it out for himself. His hands continued softly rubbing circles up and down his back, noticing that the boy in his arms was, even this early, wearing the 3DMG straps. 

Finally, Levi spoke. 

“Care to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked quietly. Strict and a hard-ass or not, he wasn’t cruel. He wouldn't deny anyone some comfort when they needed it if they had come to him- even if, as he highly suspected, he wasn’t exactly this particular boy’s first choice. He placed his bets on Hange. Levi highly doubted that Erwin would ever loosen enough to allow anyone to tackle him like this in such a public place, no matter that it was early morning and empty. 

A sniffle. A face pressed even more into his neck, arms tightening and grabbing fistfuls of his jacket. “I thought you were dead,” a soft whisper came. “Dead, Heichou.” 

Levi froze for a split second before forcing himself to continue his soothing movements. ‘Eren?’ He recognized Eren’s voice. Eren had been worried about him? He felt a fluttering in his stomach, a warmth that threatened to spread from his chest, at the same time as he felt a sharp, deep pain at seeing Eren so distressed and in so much pain. He ignored it, pushed it down. Eren was worried about his commanding officer. He was worried about the only one between him and the Military Police getting him for experiments. Of course he’d be scared when Levi was gone so long. He’d be worried that the MPs were going to send for him at any time, and he’d have no one to help him- his fellow trainees wouldn’t be much help there. Hange wouldn’t know what strings to pull, even if she did have some weight behind her name. Erwin- well, he would do whatever benefited humanity the most at that point. The only one who’d fight for him was Levi, and through Levi’s pushing, Erwin would then act as well. 

“Hush, I’m fine. I’m not dead. I’m alright.” He turned his head slightly to whisper in Eren’s ear. “Nothing’s going to happen to you, I’m here. It’s alright. I’m alive, I’m fine.” 

Eren abruptly pushed himself back. Levi let him, only keeping his arms around him so that he’d not accidentally push himself off the couch entirely and onto the floor. He had a confused, slightly incredulous expression, even as tears continued to fall from his overly bright eyes.

“Heichou…” he sniffled, “I’m not worried about me, I was worried about you. I don’t care what happens to me- well, I do, but that’s not the point-I thought that you’d died on your mission and no one was telling me anything and no one knew anything and I asked Commander Smith too and he said that he didn't know anything and you were the only one gone so no one else would have your back and what if you were injured and they left you there or if they let you die or if they killed you or or…” Eren talked himself into heavier tears, face scrunched with the effort of not crying out loud, biting his lip to keep from sobbing. 

Levi felt a deep, strong pain in his chest at seeing Eren so distraught. Now sure that Eren was no longer pushing himself off, he brought his hands up to Eren’s shoulders, urging him back onto his chest, hugging him and running one hand through his soft hair. Eren really was too naive. A child yet, despite being 15. All of them were. They all had had families and friends, loved ones to protect and who’d protect them. Levi had been on his own since he could remember, so by age 15, he was long since an adult in all but body. They couldn't kill him- he was their strongest soldier, the one with the most kills under his belt, and all unassisted. If he was killed by anything other than a Titan in an expedition outside the walls, the people would revolt. The government didn't want that. And Eren couldn't see that. 

Levi gently rocked from side to side, trying his best to soothe Eren. “Shush, I’m here, alright? I’m here. You’re touching me, so you know I’m here. Calm down. They wouldn't kill me, they *can’t* kill me. Breathe. Breathe. Shush.”

After a long few minutes, Eren once again eased back. He wiped his face with his hands until Levi offered him his handkerchief. While Eren cleaned his face, Levi took in his appearance as his arms wound themselves around Eren’s waist once more. He looked like he’d lost some weight, although his skin didn't have the pallor of being bound to the castle through illness or some other means, so he’d still been outside. His hair was getting long and needed a trim. He also had deep circles around his eyes, almost as dark as his own. Levi wondered what had been happening.

Eren looked up at Levi, eyes still bright but no longer spilling tears. “I’m sorry Heichou, for crying on you. I was just so happy to see you here and well and alive that I forgot myself.” Eren began to push off his legs to get up.

Levi tightened his arms and pulled him back down, “Brat, have I complained? Have I told you to get lost? It’s fine. Everyone worries sometimes, and if you have too much stress, this is what can happen once something snaps. I’m not mad at you and I’m not going to punish you.” Eren hooked his fingers on Levi’s chest strap, curling his hands around it, and Levi stubbornly ignored the warmth that spread from where he could feel the back of Eren’s fingers against his chest. 

“Thank you, Heichou,” Eren whispered as he leaned his head back into Levi’s neck. 

Levi sighed, gently lowering his head to rest against Eren’s, nuzzling his hair. “Hush, brat. Hush. Everything’s ok. Everything’s ok.” he whispered.

 

Eren and Levi stayed in the couch for an indeterminate amount of time. By the time Levi moved again, Eren had fallen asleep on him, and he was loath to move too much and wake Eren up. Decision made, he carefully got up, and carried Eren into his room, carefully stretching him out on the bed. As he began to stretch back up so he could remove Eren’s boots, he found he couldn't move much at all- Eren still had his fingers tightly wound into his chest strap. Levi could try to take it off, but it would take much more contorting than he was interested in doing so early in the morning. After a token effort at removing Eren’s fingers from around his strap- an endeavor he knew would be fruitless- he climbed into his bed with a sigh, boots and all. The shitty brat was already on it with boots, after all- he was going to have to wash his sheets again anyways, so why bother trying to remove his boots?


	2. IMPORTANT NOTIFICATION- NOT A CHAPTER

Hello everybody!

So, here's the deal. In junior high, three friends and I, after reading one too many spy books, made a sort of checks-and-balances thing where if we don't contact each other within a specific amount of time through a specific method unique to each- the length of time to be reset after each time contact was made- we would, erm, 'inherit', as it were, certain things from said missing person. We all have a 'file' with each other's various accounts from around the internet, as well as any lockers or PO Boxes or whatever, with usernames and passwords. Thing is, we don't look at those 'files' as we trust each other not to-in the case of shared accounts we know that several of us may pop in at any time (like this one, three of us have used it to read fics here, and the long list of bookmarks are actually three separate lists for all three of us, though only the original owner has written anything), but in the case of No Contact, then we each know what we are to take over and continue, and then, and only then, do we go look for the passcodes.

As such, the previous owner of this account has made no contact, even though I've allowed twice the agreed-upon length of time. After conferring with the other two, and knowing that they haven't had any contact either (we no longer live in the same neighborhood as when we were children, not even in the same countries any more, so it is not odd that we may go months at a time without contacting each other), and as we have no other person to contact as to their whereabouts, and further after a period of mourning as we assume the worst unless otherwise notified, we've decided to go ahead and proceed with the 'Will', as it were, of our missing friend.

Amongst other things, I am the 'inheritor' of this account. I place this notice here so that any who may have had previous contact with SCFTW and suddenly was ignored may know some of what may have happened, and that you may know that it is now a new person behind the screen. Furthermore, all reviews/conversations for the past year and a half have been made by another friend and I, not the original account holder, as we've come to figure out after everything. So if you were thinking 'But I just spoke with SCFTW a few days ago!' let me assure you it was either me or the third user of this account. SCFTW was fully aware and allowed us, from a couple months after the account was first created, to log in to the account and use it to read locked works and/or to bookmark our favourites and leave reviews. It was not anything we were doing behind SCFTW's back- we just never saw the need to specify there was more than one person since we would log in when we could and reply to our own review-replies as possible. There wasn't much we wouldn't share with each other- and I think many of you would agree that just sharing your fanfic account and faves list with someone you know in RL takes a lot of trust, hmm?

I will, to the best of my ability, continue my friend's unfinished stories, and may post others SCFTW had half-drafted or vague ideas of in their notes, with notations in the Author's Notes as to the state of them- draft, half-written, brainstorm, outline, beginning and end but no middle, etc etc- when found. Any new stories posted that are only mine or our other friend's ideas will be noted as such.

The username will most likely remain the same in remembrance of our friend.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
